1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic component having a plurality of current path pairs. More specifically, the present invention relates to a novel electronic component in which a residual inductance is made small by causing magnetic fields generated by opposite currents flowing in respective current path pairs to cancel each other.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional co-axial cable 1 as shown in FIG. 1, an outer conductor 4 is disposed on an inner conductor 2 via an insulator 3, and a sheath 5 is covered on an outer surface of the outer conductor 4. In the co-axial cable 1, if the cable has an impedance of which is 75 ohms, for example, the residual inductance is 370 nH/m and the capacitance is 70 pF/m, approximately. That is, in such a kind of co-axial cable, the residual inductance L exists, which is represented by the following equation (1) and dependent on a diameter d.sub.1 of the inner conductor 2 and a diameter d.sub.2 of the outer conductor 4. EQU L=200.multidot.log.sub.n d.sub.2 /d.sub.1 [nH/m] (1)
In order to make the residual inductance L small as possible, the assignee of the present invention has proposed a co-axial cable 1' as shown in FIG. 2 in Japanese Utility Model Laid-open No. 63-164115 laid open on Oct. 26, 1988. In this co-axial cable 1', an inner conductor 2' is formed in a hollow cylindrical fashion so that the diameter d.sub.1 of the inner conductor 2' is made larger. In the co-axial cable 1', if the cable has an impedance of 7.5 ohms, the residual inductance is 33 nH/m and the capacitance is 570 pF/m, approximately.
In the co-axial cable 1 as shown in FIG. 1, since the ratio of the diameter d.sub.2 of the inner conductor 2 to and the diameter d.sub.1 of the outer conductor 4 is large, the value of the residual inductance L represented by the equation (1) becomes large. That is, in such a kind of co-axial cable, the value of the residual inductance L =300-500nH/m, for example.
On the other hand, in the co-axial cable 1' as shown in FIG. 2, since the diameter d.sub.1 is made larger by forming the inner conductor 2 as a hollow cylindrical fashion, it is possible to make the value of the residual inductance smaller; however, there are disadvantages that the withstand voltage is lowered due to reduction of a cubic volume of the insulator 3 and the capacitance becomes larger since the gap between the inner conductor 2' and the outer conductor 4 is small.